


G.A.L.A.D.R.I.E.L.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [21]
Category: Galadriel - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for the Elvish Queen, Galadriel, of The Lord Of The Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.A.L.A.D.R.I.E.L.

G is for Gracious,  
Kind to a fault.  
A is for Adamant,  
Errors you would halt.  
L is for Languid,  
You move fluidly.  
A is for Ambiguous,  
You speak concentrically.  
D is for Delightful,  
Much beauty is yours.  
R is for Revealed,  
The truth of you adores.  
I is for Imparting,  
Wise words to the clan.  
E is for Emphatic   
Stay true to the plan.   
L is for Lorien,  
The name of your land.

Galadriel, Elvish queen,  
Of great renown.  
Don’t let Sauron,  
Cause you to frown.

The fellowship of the ring,  
Though tested and tried.  
Will come through for you,  
Their will undenied.


End file.
